


Letters Through Time – Briefe, über die Zeit hinweg

by MissJinx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Post Hogwarts AU, Post-Hogwarts, Reunions, Romance, Separations
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 15:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8377873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJinx/pseuds/MissJinx
Summary: Harry war die letzten Jahre beruflich weg und außerstande gewesen, seinen Lieben mitzuteilen, ob er noch lebte und wie es ihm ging. Als er wieder nach Hause kommt, ist er überrascht, einige sehr wichtige Briefe vorzufinden, die dort auf ihn warten.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Letters Through Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4852139) by [JulietsEmoPhase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulietsEmoPhase/pseuds/JulietsEmoPhase). 



> Vorwort der Übersetzerin: JulietsEmoPhase ist die Autorin dieser Geschichte und war so freundlich, mir ihre Erlaubnis für eine deutsche Übersetzung zu erteilen. Das englischsprachige Original "Letters Through Time" ist oben verlinkt.
> 
> Kommentar der Übersetzerin: Diese Geschichte mag eine geringe Alterseinstufung vorweisen, aber sie ist trotzdem ziemlich intensiv. Gefühlsintensiv. Ich habe geweint und gelacht und mitgelitten und mitgefiebert. Es ist selten, dass ein Autor in einer vergleichsweise so kurzen Geschichte – und auf die hier verwendete Art – emotional so viel rüberbringen kann. Deswegen mein Salut an die Autorin, die Königin des kitschigen Happy Ends, die talentierte und großartige JulietsEmoPhase, die diese Geschichte selbst für eine ihrer besten, wenn nicht sogar DIE Beste hält. Ich stimme ihrer Einschätzung zu und hoffe, ich konnte ihr gerecht werden und die berührenden Gefühle ihrer Geschichte in meiner Übersetzung beibehalten.

Es lagen einige sehr, sehr lange und anstrengende Jahre hinter ihm. Harry zog seine Füße schwerfällig die Stufen zum Eingang vom Grimmauld Platz Nr. 12 hoch, seine müden Augen schauten auf die altbekannte Tür, die ihm nun sonderbar erschien, irgendwie fehl am Platz.

Er berührte die Hausnummer aus Messing, die in das Türholz geschraubt war, das Metall fühlte sich kalt an in dieser Herbstnacht. Er hatte kein Gepäck bei sich, außer den mit einem Ausdehnungszauber belegten Tornister, der ihm vom Ministerium übergeben worden war, bevor sie ihn in die entlegensten Ecken der Erde abgeschoben hatten. Der Tornister schwang leicht auf seinem Rücken, als er langsam den Schlüssel im Schloss drehte und das dunkle Gebäude betrat, das er so viele Jahre lang sein Zuhause genannt hatte.

Wie viele Monate mag es wohl her sein, seit er einen Fuß in dieses Haus gesetzt hatte... seit irgendjemand einen Fuß in dieses Haus gesetzt hatte? Während seiner langen Schiffsreise zurück aus Peru hatte er versucht, die Monate zusammenzuzählen, aber er hatte einige Daten durcheinander gebracht und erkannt, dass alles zwischen achtundzwanzig und einunddreißig Monaten möglich war. Zweieinhalb Jahre.

Er wusste, dass es seine eigene Schuld war. Niemand war gezwungen geworden, die _ITEV_ zu jagen und zur Strecke zu bringen, aber mit all seiner Erfahrung aus der Vergangenheit war er perfekt für die Aufgabe geeignet gewesen und somit einer der ersten, die ihren Namen auf die Liste gesetzt hatten.

Die letzten Anhänger Voldemorts, die sogenannte _Internationale Todesser Vereinigung_ . Harry war darauf eingestellt gewesen, ein paar Monate im praktischen Einsatz zu verbringen, weshalb er zugestimmt hatte, sein Leben einzutüten und in einer Nacht- und Nebelaktion spurlos zu verschwinden. Aber ganz ehrlich... er war ein verdammter Narr gewesen. Als die Monate immer zahlreicher wurden, hatte er vergessen, wie es sich anfühlte, mit Freunden zu reden, einen Platz zu haben, den er sein Zuhause nennen konnte oder auch nur in einen Spiegel zu schauen und sein eigenes Abbild zu erkennen.

Hier stand er nun, im Dämmerlicht der Eingangshalle und starrte in den hohen Spiegel, den er nach vielen Anstrengungen schlussendlich gegen das schauderhafte Porträt der alten Mrs. Black hatte austauschen können. Während seiner Mission hatte er sein Aussehen so oft magisch verändert, dass er sich jetzt einen Moment Zeit nahm, um zu würdigen, was genau ihm da aus dem Spiegel entgegen blickte. Eine kräftige Kieferlinie, gebräunte Haut, die vertraute Narbe, die durch sein nunmehr längeres, aber immer noch unordentliches Haar lugte. Er fuhr sich mit den Fingern über das Gesicht, ertastete dessen Struktur und versuchte, darin Bestätigung zu finden.

Es war trotzdem schwer, sich nicht fremd in der eigenen Haut zu fühlen. Er drehte sich vom Spiegel weg, fühlte sich leer. Leer und taub.

Das Haus war in genau demselben Zustand, in dem er es verlassen hatte. Wenigstens hatte er vor seiner Abreise die Zeit gehabt, einige Instandhaltungszauber zu installieren. Es lag kein Staub, die Pflanzen waren gewässert und sogar gewachsen, obwohl sie vor lauter Einsamkeit etwas gräulich aussahen. Die Fotos seiner Freunde an den Wänden winkten ihm eifrig zu, als er von Raum zu Raum ging, Fenster öffnete, um ein wenig frische kalte Luft hereinzulassen und Lampen anzündete, um seine Behausung ein bisschen wohnlicher zu gestalten.

Er vermutete, dass diese Taubheit normal war, nachdem er so lange von seinem eigentlichen Leben losgelöst gewesen war. In seinen frühen Zwanzigern hatte er sich die Zeit genommen, sich seine eigene kleine glückliche Nische zu bauen... nur, um dies dann alles hinter sich zu lassen, zurückzukehren und sich jetzt – mit Ende Zwanzig – fragen zu müssen, wie er das früher alles geschafft hatte.

Während er ein Zielobjekt nach dem anderen aufgespürt hatte, war er nur auf sein blankes Überleben konzentriert gewesen, so dass er sich nicht sicher war, ob er noch wusste, wie das überhaupt ging... einfach nur zu leben.

Er hatte sich im Laufe unzähliger einsamer Nächte immer wieder selbst versprochen, dass das erste, was er täte, wenn er wieder zu Hause wäre, sei, Ron und Hermine zu besuchen. Er wollte das Kind kennenlernen, welches sie erwarteten, als er verschwand und herausfinden, wie es ihnen ergangen war und was sie in der Zwischenzeit erlebt hatten, ganz egal, wie banal es auch sein mochte.

Und doch... er war einfach nur nach Hause zurückgekehrt. Niemand wusste auch nur, ob er noch am Leben war, abgesehen von Kingsley, dem er direkt und regelmäßig Rapport erstattet hatte.

Er wollte sich einfach nur noch in sein Bett einkuscheln, sein richtiges, ordentliches Bett und sich nicht bewegen, bis er mit Gewalt dazu gezwungen wurde. Er wollte nicht reden müssen oder irgendetwas erklären. Er wünschte sich, er könne die Zeit zurückzudrehen und wüsste dann aber bereits vor der Übernahme seines Auftrages, wie sehr dies sein Leben zerstören würde. Was hatte er denn schon noch, zu dem er zurückkehren konnte? Die Menschen in seinem Leben hatten sich weiter entwickelt, ihr Leben weiter gelebt, womöglich waren sie auch wütend auf ihn, weil er ohne jede Erklärung verschwunden war. Niemand hatte auch nur die geringste Kleinigkeit über seine Mission wissen dürfen, bis sie vorüber war, also wäre es nur logisch, wenn sie ihn aufgegeben und für tot erachtet hätten. Der Gedanke verursachte ihm Übelkeit.

Während der Schlacht von Hogwarts musste er schon einmal seinen Tod vortäuschen und während Voldemort glaubte, den endgültigen Sieg über ihn errungen zu haben, konnte er seine Freunde schreien und weinen hören; er war Zeuge ihrer Wut, ihrer Angst und ihres Schmerzes gewesen. Es war ganz und gar selbstsüchtig von ihm gewesen, sie das erneut durchmachen zu lassen.

Er wurde sich auf einmal gewahr, dass er in seiner Küche stand und ließ kurzerhand die Tasche von seiner Schulter gleiten. Sie polterte auf den Boden und er war froh, damit nichts mehr zu tun haben zu müssen. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann er das letzte Mal gegessen hatte, aber allein der Gedanke, etwas Essbares organisieren zu müssen, ließ ihn erschaudern. Also verließ er einfach die Küche, um nach oben in sein Bett zu gehen und zusammenzuklappen.

Doch dann sah er die Post.

Er hatte vergessen, dass er automatische Filter installiert hatte, ein Teil des Instandhaltungsmanagements des Hauses. Und dort, auf dem großen Eichentisch direkt vor ihm, lagen mehrere säuberlich aufgeschichtete Stapel Briefe. Der Werbemüll und ähnlich überflüssiger Kram äscherte sich automatisch selbst ein. Es blieben nur Briefe übrig, die seine Arbeit betrafen und natürlich die Briefe seiner Freunde. Es waren viele Briefe von seinen Freunden. Sie waren nach Person oder Familie in Stapeln geordnet, der älteste Brief jeweils ganz oben, so dass Harry sie direkt in der richtigen Reihenfolge lesen konnte.

Fast im Handumdrehen fühlte er, wie sich sein Herz erwärmte, das erste Mal seit wer weiß wie vielen Monaten. Er wusste, dass er die Menschen, die er zurückgelassen hatte, nicht vergessen hatte; trotzdem war es leicht gewesen, die Erinnerungen verblassen zu lassen.

Nachdem er sich auf einmal wieder wach fühlte, zog er sich einen Stuhl heran und schwang seinen Zauberstab Richtung Wasserkessel, um ihn zu füllen. Dann versuchte er zu entscheiden, welche der vielen Dutzend Nachrichten er zuerst lesen wollte. Zum Glück hatte er auf dem Heimweg in weiser Voraussicht in dem kleinen Eckladen Milch und ein paar Kekse gekauft, welche er nun aus seiner Tasche fischte. Dann schwenkte er seinen Zauberstab noch ein paar Mal, woraufhin eine große Tasse Tee begann sich selbst zuzubereiten und das Feuer im Kamin zum Leben erwachte.

Sein Leben war genau hier, direkt vor seiner Nase, es wartete auf ihn, begierig darauf, dass er zurückkam und es da wieder aufnahm, wo er es vor knapp drei Jahren zurückgelassen hatte. Sein Herz pochte heftig, als er sich den Stapel schnappte, der, den Handschriften nach zu urteilen, Rons und Hermines sein musste. Er dachte an all die Menschen, von denen er kaum erwarten konnte, sie wiederzusehen und wie er ihnen erzählen würde, dass er am Leben und gesund war. Und obwohl seine Mission ein Erfolg gewesen war, konnte er es in erster Linie kaum abwarten, ihnen allen zu versichern, dass er sie niemals wieder derart im Stich lassen würde, völlig egal, wie nobel der Grund auch sein mochte.

Das Teeservice landete Stück für Stück mit einem fröhlichen Klappern vor ihm, als wäre es glücklich, nach so langer Zeit endlich wieder benutzt zu werden. Mit einer Hand rührte Harry einige Zuckerwürfel in seinen Tee, mit der anderen angelte er nach der Kekspackung. Sobald er es sich gemütlich gemacht hatte, begann er voller Freude die Mammutaufgabe, sich durch seinen Berg an Post zu pflügen.

Ron und Hermine hatten ein kleines Mädchen namens Rose bekommen und Harry schluchzte, als er den Brief mit dem Foto fand, der ihm mitteilte, dass er eine kleine Patentochter hatte, die nur darauf wartete, dass er zurückkehrte. In den nächsten zehn, fünfzehn Minuten wanderte er durch die ersten Lebensjahre der kleinen Rose. Der letzte Brief enthielt das Foto eines winkenden, watschelnden Kleinkindes, von dem er kaum glauben konnte, dass es tatsächlich real war.

Dann war da Teddy, der dieses Jahr nach Hogwarts gekommen und ein Hufflepuff geworden war – 'Genau wie Mom!' – verkündete er in seiner kindlichen Handschrift. Bill und Fleur hatten eine zweite Tochter namens Dominique bekommen, Charlie war zum Chef seines eigenen Wildreservates befördert worden und Molly – Merlin schütze sie – hatte keinen einzigen seiner Geburtstage oder auch nur ein Weihnachten vergessen. So fand er verschiedene neue Pullover, einen Schal, mindestens ein Dutzend Socken und eine Wollmütze, mit denen er den Inhalt seines Kleiderschrankes aufrüsten konnte. Luna hatte einen Burschen namens Rolf geheiratet und Harry weinte erneut, als sie ihm brieflich versicherte, dass ihm ein Platz bei ihrem Hochzeitsbankett reserviert und eine Kerze für ihn angezündet worden war, als er nicht kommen konnte.

Er hatte so vieles aufzuholen und die Taubheit, von der er lange Zeit nicht mal bemerkt hatte, dass sie ihm das Herz schwer machte, schmolz langsam dahin. Freude und Aufregung nahmen ihren Platz ein und heiterten ihn weiter auf, als er seine dritte Tasse Tee begann.

Er entschied, dass er sich durch die Briefe der meisten Leute, von denen er erwartet hatte zu hören, durchgearbeitet hatte. Daher formulierte er die kurze Mitteilung, dass er wieder zu Hause sei, es ihm gut ginge, er aber erschöpft sei und sich am nächsten Tag die Zeit für einen Besuch nehmen würde. Er duplizierte die Nachricht mehrere Male und beschriftete jede Kopie hastig mit den Adressen jener, die ihm bisher geschrieben hatten. Er hatte keine Eule mehr, fühlte sich aber fit genug, nach der Bewältigung seiner gesamten Lektüre zum nächsten Postamt zu apparieren.

Er räumte die ausrangierten Umschläge beiseite und stapelte die Briefe sowie Geschenke so ordentlich wie zuvor, um sie auf die Theke hinter sich zu legen, damit sie ihm nicht im Weg wären und er durcheinander käme. Genau in diesem Moment entdeckte er einen ziemlich kleinen Stapel schwarzer Umschläge, alle von derselben Größe und mit einer silberfarbenen Handschrift auf der Außenseite, welche Harry nicht so ganz zuordnen konnte.

Neugierig nahm er den obersten Brief vom Stapel und schlitzte den Umschlag mit Hilfe seines Zauberstabes auf, so wie er es schon die ganze letzte Stunde getan hatte, um weitere Papierschnitte an seinen Händen zu vermeiden. Er schüttelte das einzelne Blatt Pergament heraus, entfaltete es und seine Augen huschten sofort nach unten, um den Absender zu identifizieren.

Und sein Magen rutschte ihm in die Kniekehle.

In der letzten Zeile stand _'Dein Draco'._

Harry fühlte sich plötzlich schwummerig und blinzelte hastig mehrere Male, um seinen Blick zu klären, damit er lesen konnte, was noch in dem Brief stand. Ihm schlug das Herz bis zum Halse.

 

 _Lieber Harry,_ begann der Brief in Dracos elegant geschwungener Schrift,

_es ist jetzt einige Wochen her. Granger war so freundlich, mich über die Lage der Dinge zu informieren und ich wollte dich einfach nur wissen lassen, dass ich – obwohl ich dich verstehe – deinen Weggang nicht leicht nehme. Aber es ist so typisch für dich. Kaum haben wir uns endlich jeweils gegenseitig in unsere komplexen Leben integriert – auf eine Art, die, wie du es ausgedrückt hast, 'tatsächlich Sinn ergibt' – machst du dich auf und lässt mich für irgendwelche weit entfernten Abenteuer sitzen. Einmal ein Gryffindor, immer ein Gryffindor, vermute ich mal._

_Ich denke jeden Tag an dich, ich vermisse unsere Debatten beim Mittagessen und unsere Sonntagnachmittag Rituale. Meine Freunde sind alle zu höflich, um die letzten Neuerungen in meiner Wohnung zu beleidigen, sie behaupten nur, ich hätte einen 'Vorstadt-Geschmack'. Aber hey, was wissen die schon, stimmt's?_

_Ich bin nicht sicher, wie lange du beabsichtigst wegzubleiben. Ich habe das Gefühl, das weiß niemand. Ich werde also nach dir Ausschau halten, mein Freund. Ich fürchte, es gibt niemanden auf dieser Welt, der zumindest versucht, mich zu verstehen – so wie du es tust. Und es gibt ganz sicher niemanden in meinem Leben, der den Schneid hat, mich so zum Lachen zu bringen wie du._

_Ich denke, ich will damit sagen, dass du für mich unersetzlich bist, auch wenn ich vermute, dass du das schon längst selbst herausgefunden hast. Deine Freunde waren nett und zuvorkommend und ich hoffe, sie bleiben es._

_Ich bin nicht sicher, was ich tun würde, wenn ich jede Verbindung zwischen dir und meinen Leben verlieren würde._

_Bitte pass auf dich auf._

_Dein Draco_

 

Harry schluckte schwer an dem Kloß in seinem Hals und erlaubte sich, auf eine Art an Draco zu denken, die er sich seit Jahren nicht gestattet hatte. Es war einer der außergewöhnlichsten Momente seines Lebens vor der _ITEV_ , als er in Draco Malfoy einen Freund fand, von dem er bis dahin nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass er ihn vermisste. Als sich ihre Wege bei der Arbeit gekreuzt hatten, konnte Harry – lang nachdem sie ihre kleinkarierte Schuljungen-Rivalität begraben hatten – schlussendlich erkennen, wie gut sie zusammenarbeiteten.

Harry hatte mit dem Ende seines Auroren-Trainings einen Tiefpunkt erreicht. Ohne eine echte Aufgabe und Bestimmung trieb er einfach nur so ziellos vor sich hin. Nachdem ihm nur das einfache Tagesgeschäft eines Auroren blieb, um ihn aufrecht zu halten, und es keine großen Schlachten mehr zu schlagen galt, brach er ein und drohte unter dem Gewicht seiner eigenen Vergangenheit und der Erwartungshaltung anderer verschütt zu gehen.

Und ausgerechnet Draco hatte das gravierendste Gefühl in diesem Strudel an Emotionen erkannt, der ihn zu ersäufen drohte. Zum zweiten Mal in ihrem Leben bot er Harry seine Hand in Freundschaft an. Dieses Mal hatte er sie ergriffen.

Er nahm sich den nächsten Brief, ermutigt durch die Tatsache, dass es mehr als einen gab, dass Draco ihn offenbar nicht aufgegeben hatte, so wie Harry fast seine gesamte Welt aufgegeben hätte. Harry war sich völlig im Klaren darüber, dass er von all seinen Freunden Draco in der Zeit seiner Abwesenheit am weitesten von sich geschoben hatte, die Erinnerungen an ihn am tiefsten vergraben. Er war nicht bereit gewesen, auch nur darüber nachzudenken, dass er ihn möglicherweise niemals wieder sehen würde.

 

_Lieber Harry,_

_Weihnachten naht und es gibt immer noch kein Lebenszeichen von dir. Ich beginne zu verstehen, dass es vielleicht nie wieder ein Lebenszeichen von dir geben wird und ich muss dir sagen, dass dies wirklich nicht die Jahreszeit ist, in der man mit so etwas leicht zurechtkommt. Allerdings kann ich mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass es mir gut geht, wenn der Sommer vor der Tür steht und du dann immer noch nicht zurück bist. Aber hier und jetzt, wenn alle Menschen um mich herum mit ihren Lieben feiern, erkenne ich nur allzu deutlich, was mir möglicherweise – bedingt durch meine eigene Vorsicht – durch die Finger geschlüpft ist._

_Ich habe dir ein Geschenk gekauft, weil ich weiß, dass du schmollen wirst, falls du an meiner Türschwelle auftauchst und ich deine wundersame Rückkehr nicht mit einem Geschenk erwartet habe. Ich hoffe, ich kann es dir bald geben._

_Bis dahin._

_Dein Draco_

 

Dieser Brief war knapp zwei Jahre alt und Harry fühlte, wie Schuld und Reue ihm die Brust zuschnürten. Sein Blick huschte zu seiner am Boden liegenden Tasche, in der Dutzende von verspäteten Geburtstags- und Weihnachtsgeschenken sorgfältig verstaut waren und nur darauf warteten, an ihre bestimmungsgemäßen Empfänger überreicht zu werden. Er dachte an die Seidenkrawatte, die er Draco in Nagasaki gekauft hatte, an die Erstausgabe seines liebsten Gedichtbandes aus Budapest, an die Feder mit der Silberspitze aus Argentinien, ganz zu schweigen von all den seltenen Zaubertrankzutaten, die er über die ganze Welt hinweg gesammelt und sicher transportiert hatte, immer mit einem gewissen Slytherin Tränkemeister im Hinterkopf.

 

_Lieber Harry,_

_ich habe angefangen, ein Tagebuch zu führen, in dem ich all die kleinen Dinge festhalte, die mir begegnen und mich an dich erinnern; andernfalls wäre ich wohl in Versuchung, dir jeden zweiten Tag zu schreiben und ich glaube nicht, dass ich so viele ausbleibende Antworten ertragen könnte. Auf dem Buchdeckel ist ein ziemlich mürrisch blickender Hippogreif abgebildet, der mich jedes Mal, wenn ich es öffne, besonders böse anschaut. Ich dachte, das würde dir gefallen._

_Ich habe zu einer neuen Forschungseinrichtung in der Nähe von Torquay gewechselt. Das Wetter ist hier frischer und ich fühle mich ein bisschen leichter. Es war schwer, immer dieselben altbekannten Gänge entlangzulaufen und zu wissen, dass du eben nicht jederzeit um die Ecke sausen könntest, um dabei Tee über mich zu verschütten. Ich musste schon seit Ewigkeiten keine Kleidung mehr in die Reinigung geben, aber ich bin zu der Gewohnheit übergegangen, jedes Mal eine Galleone in ein Glas zu werfen, wenn ich das Gefühl habe, deine Ungeschicklichkeit hätte mich mal wieder was gekostet. Da ist schon ganz schön was zusammen gekommen. Ich war versucht, davon etwas Abscheuliches für dein abscheuliches Haus zu kaufen und es dir als Überraschung zu schicken, wenn du zurückkehrst, aber dieses arme Häuschen verdient nicht noch mehr hässliches Zeug, zusätzlich zu all der Hässlichkeit, die es schon aufweist. Ich denke, wenn das Glas voll ist, werde ich das Geld an St. Mungo spenden. Ich glaube, das würdest du mögen._

_Ich sage mir immer wieder selbst, dass du in Sicherheit bist. Finnigan hat mir alles über einen fiktionalen Muggelhelden erzählt, ein Spion, der im Luxus schwelgend um die ganze Welt reist und diese immer wieder vor Leuten rettet, die sie aus mir unerfindlichen Gründen in die Luft jagen wollen. Er hat mir versichert, dass dieser Held sich immer großartig amüsiert und jedes Mal unversehrt aus allen Schwierigkeiten hervorgeht. Das mag jetzt ein bisschen albern klingen, aber diese Vorstellung hat mich in den Nächten getröstet, in denen ich keinen Schlaf finden konnte._

_Ich wünschte, du könntest mir nur ein Wort schreiben, nur ein einziges Wort, um mich zu beruhigen. In der Zwischenzeit habe ich etwas Trost in meiner neuen Arbeit gefunden. Ich habe ein ziemlich gutes Team, das mich auf Trab hält. Sie mögen meine Erzählungen über dich. Na ja, ich bin sicher, dass sie mich nur bei Laune halten wollen, aber es ist nett, jemandem diese alten Geschichten zu erzählen, der sie noch nicht kennt und für den sie daher neu sind. Es gibt mir das Gefühl, dass du im Grunde genommen gar nicht so weit weg bist._

_Bitte pass auf dich auf._

_Dein Draco_

 

Hiernach machte Harry zwischen den Briefen kaum noch eine Pause, sobald er den Inhalt des vorherigen in sich aufgesogen hatte, legte er ihn vorsichtig nieder und griff schnell zum nächsten.

 

_Lieber Harry,_

_ich habe eine neue Marotte. Ich mache immer zwei Tassen Tee – eine zusätzlich, wann immer ich mir selbst eine zubereite, mit zwei Stück Zucker. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wann das angefangen hat, aber jetzt – nachdem ich es bemerkt habe – scheine ich nicht aufhören zu können und es endet immer damit, dass ein kalter, viel zu süßer Tee irgendwo in meiner Wohnung herumsteht und ich mich nicht mal daran erinnere, dass ich ihn gemacht habe._

_Ich habe mir versprochen, dass ich diese Briefe an dich immer optimistisch halten werde, aber heute kann ich es einfach nicht. Bitte komm nach Hause und trink deinen gottverdammten Tee. Ich kann es nicht mehr länger ertragen._

_Dein Draco_

 

Das war der Brief, der ihn zum Weinen brachte. Es war, als wären Schleusentore gebrochen und in diesem Moment erkannte Harry, dass ein Teil der Taubheit, die er seit zwei Jahren in seiner Seele spürte, nicht einfach nur Leere war. Ein Teil davon war ein Schmerz, so intensiv, dass er drohte, ihn zu zerreißen.

 

_Lieber Harry,_

_alles Gute zum Geburtstag. Ich habe eine Kerze für dich angezündet und schäme mich nicht, zuzugeben, dass ich in deinem Namen einen Wunsch geäußert habe. Ein bisschen anmaßend, ich weiß, aber ich glaube, du kannst dir denken, was der Wunsch war. Meine Arbeitskollegen haben mich heute zum Abendessen eingeladen und wir haben alle gemeinsam auf dich angestoßen. Ich denke, du würdest sie mögen. Sie geben sich Mühe, mich so oft zum Lachen zu bringen, wie du es getan hast und ab und an haben sie sogar Erfolg._

_Torquay ist wunderschön. Die F orschungseinrichtung ist in der Nähe der Küste und manchmal wandere ich in meiner Mittagspause mit einer Portion Fish & Chips am Strand entlang. Bist du nicht stolz auf mich, dass ich mich an Muggelessen heranwage? Wenn du mir gesagt hättest, wie gut es schmeckt, hätte ich es wahrscheinlich schon vor Ewigkeiten mal probiert, du Doofmann._

_Harry, ich bin sicher, du weißt es selbst, aber es ist jetzt schon ein Jahr. Das bedeutet, ich habe schon zwei Geschenke, die hier auf dich warten, plus das von Weihnachten. Ich kenne dich, wahrscheinlich hast du dich mit Geschenken regelrecht eingedeckt, weil du dich schuldig fühlst, weil du hier alles verpasst, aber... Nur für den Fall, dass du dies bald liest, bitte wisse: Ich will nichts. Kein einziges Geschenk._

_Ich will einfach nur, dass du nach Hause kommst._

_Ich bin besorgt, dass du mich auf eine Art gebrochen hast, die nur du wieder ganz machen kannst und das Traurige daran ist, dass ich nicht die leiseste Ahnung hatte, bis du fort warst. Ich bitte dich. Komm sicher zurück, komm heil zurück und... komm und mach mich auch wieder heil._

_Dein Draco_

 

Und da war es, das, was Harry so krampfhaft ausgeblendet hatte. So sehr er auch seine Freunde vermisst hatte, seine Lieben, ihm so nah, dass er sie als seine Familie betrachtete, so hatte er sich doch nicht gestattet, Draco zu vermissen und hatte sich selbst eingeredet, dass er ein glückliches und erfülltes Leben vor Harry hatte und ganz einfach in dieses zurückgekehrt war.

Aber jetzt hielt er den Beweis in den Händen, schwarz auf weiß, in Dracos eigenen Worten, dass die Trennung sie beide auf eine Art kaputt gemacht hatte, von der sie fürchteten, dass einzig und allein der jeweils andere imstande wäre, sie wieder zu heilen.

 

_Lieber Harry,_

_heute war Pansys Hochzeit. Blaise hatte mich gebeten, sein Trauzeuge zu sein, was wirklich gut war, denn es hielt mich beschäftigt. Die Leute haben mich ebenso oft nach dir gefragt wie Ron und Hermine, das fand ich schön. Irgendwann zwischen den Reden und meinen Bemühungen, die Hochzeitstorte vor unseren kleinsten Gästen zu retten, hatte ich einen Moment, in dem ich mit furchterregender Intensität wünschte, du wärest auch da gewesen, um mit mir zu lachen. Also habe ich wirklich viel Champagner getrunken und den Rest des Abends mit Luna getanzt, die es immer wieder fertigbringt, mit ihrer Ausgefallenheit und ihrer Lebensfreude zu entzücken._

_Ich bin froh, dass wir es bis an einen Punkt geschafft haben, an dem unsere jeweiligen Freunde auch untereinander befreundet sind. Ich bin froh, dass unsere Vergangenheit nicht unsere Zukunft vergiftet hat und es hat mich wirklich glücklich gemacht, das persönlich zu sehen und zu erleben._

_Ja, ich bin ziemlich betrunken, ich bin sicher, meine Handschrift beweist das zur Genüge._

_Ich werde die Eule mit diesem Brief jetzt losschicken, bevor ich dir schwarz auf weiß etwas anvertraue, was ich nicht zurücknehmen kann. Aber es gibt so viel, was ich dir sagen will, Harry. Ich trage dich in meinem Herzen und ich trage dieses schwere Gewicht gern, denn es bedeutet, dass ich dich nicht vergessen habe. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass du mich auch nicht vergessen hast. Ich hoffe, dass, wenn du nach Hause kommst, wir da weiter machen können, wo wir aufgehört haben, ich hoffe vielleicht sogar auf ein bisschen mehr, ich hoffe... ich habe viele Hoffnungen, Harry._

_Bitte pass auf dich auf, bleib gesund, sei fröhlich._

_Dein Draco_

 

Der nächste Brief brachte Harry zum Glück dazu, laut loszulachen.

 

_Molly Weasley hat mir den hässlichsten aller Weihnachtspullover gestrickt und von mir erwartet, dass ich ihn trage – DEN GANZEN TAG LANG. Es ist ihr Glück, dass sie so außergewöhnlich gut kochen kann, andernfalls hätte ich wohl eine Mini-Revolte anzetteln müssen._

 

Das war es schon, mehr enthielt dieser Brief nicht, aber Harry grinste darüber wie verrückt. Ihm war unglaublich wohl in dem Wissen, dass Draco während seiner Abwesenheit von den Weasleys zu Weihnachten eingeladen worden war, dass er wie ein Familienmitglied behandelt worden war, dass – wenn man nach dem Tonfall des Briefes ging – er jede einzelne Minute davon genossen hatte, auch, wenn er das natürlich niemals zugeben würde. Ja, jeder von ihnen hatte sich in der Zeit seiner Abwesenheit weiter entwickelt, aber sie hatten sich dennoch alle gemeinsam und in dieselbe Richtung weiter entwickelt, bis die Zeit für Harry gekommen wäre, wieder in den Schoß seiner Familie und Freunde zurückzukehren.

 

_Lieber Harry,_

_ich habe heute zum ersten Mal wieder dieses blöde Lied im Radio gehört. Du weißt schon, das, zu dem du mich immer hochgezogen und gezwungen hast, mit dir dazu zu tanzen. Es war das erste Mal, dass ich es anhören konnte. Und nicht nur das, ich konnte sogar über dich lachen und es genießen._

_Ich weiß, ich bin nicht der Einzige, aber ich versuche nicht zuzugeben, dass ich das Schlimmste befürchte. Teddy liebt es, über dich zu sprechen. Er hat sich Seamus' Agentengeschichte zu Herzen genommen und denkt nun, dass du eines Tages kurzerhand mit einer ganzen Wagenladung spannender Geschichten und ein paar großartigen Geschenken für ihn hereinplatzen wirst. Ich mag diese Gespräche mit Teddy, er macht es mir leichter, einfach weiter zu glauben._

_Aber während ich diese Zeilen hier schreibe, kann ich mir nicht helfen... ich habe das Gefühl, ich schreibe sie mehr für mich als für dich. Es wird leichter zu denken, dass du sie niemals lesen wirst, dass ich niemals die Chance haben werde, dir zu erzählen, wie schwer es ohne dich ist, wie ich mitten in der Nacht aufwache und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde vergesse, dass du schon so lange fort bist. Ich erwische mich selbst dabei, wie ich mit 'dir' rede, wenn ich alleine bin und wie ich dazu übergehe, laut zu sprechen, wenn ich dir eine regelrechte Standpauke dafür halte, dass du mir so viele Sorgen bereitest. Ich bin oft schon halb durch meine Gardinenpredigt durch, bevor ich realisiere, was ich da wirklich tue, und aufhöre._

_Dennoch, es gibt so viel, was ich dir sagen muss, Harry. Bitte, wenn es nur ein bisschen Gerechtigkeit auf dieser Welt gibt, dann sei bitte nicht tot, bitte komm zu mir zurück. Bitte._

_Dein Draco_

 

Es war nur noch ein einziger Brief übrig und Harry öffnete ihn vorsichtig, trotz seiner heftig zitternden Hände.

 

_Alles Gute zum Geburtstag, Harry._

_Ich liebe dich. Ich hoffe, du weißt das, wo immer du auch sein magst._

_Draco_

 

In seiner Hast, auf die Beine zu kommen, schrammte Harry den Stuhl voller Gewalt über den Boden. Er blinzelte und versuchte zu schlucken und drehte sich vor lauter Aufregung um die eigene Achse. Was saß er hier herum?! Er musste gehen – jetzt!

Er stellte sicher, dass der letzte Brief Dracos sorgfältig zuoberst auf den anderen abgelegt wurde, bevor er sich seine Antwortbriefe schnappte, die er bereits an alle anderen geschrieben hatte. Er schoss die Treppe hinauf, um nachzusehen, ob noch irgendetwas an sauberer Kleidung vorhanden war und konnte erleichtert feststellen, dass seine Instandhaltungszauber auch hier gehalten hatten. Er riss sich eilig die von seiner Reise abgenutzten Sachen – in denen er praktisch monatelang gelebt hatte – vom Leib und fand ein komplettes, neues Outfit in einer seiner Schubladen, so frisch wie an dem Tag, an dem er es gewaschen hatte. Er putzte sich die Zähne und trank ein großes Glas Wasser, bevor er, immer zwei Treppenstufen auf einmal überspringend, hinunter zur Haustür rannte.

Sein Lieblingsmantel hing noch immer am Haken, so, wie er ihn hinterlassen hatte. Er nahm den Mantel, stopfte die Briefe zusammen mit seinen Schlüsseln, Brieftasche und Zauberstab in die Manteltasche und verließ türenknallend das Haus.

Er stürzte auf die Straße und apparierte eilig zur nächsten öffentlichen Poststelle, die magische Veränderung seines Gesichts – ein antrainierter Automatismus – bekam er selbst erst mit, als er es schon erledigt hatte. Dennoch war das keine schlechte Idee, schließlich wollte er nicht, dass irgendjemand seinen Freunden erzählte, dass er zurückgekehrt war, bevor er selbst die Gelegenheit dazu hatte.

Ein paar Minuten später stand er wieder auf der Straße und apparierte erneut, diesmal vor die Eingangstür zu Dracos Wohnung in der Winkelgasse. Er hämmerte entschlossen dagegen, während sein Herz gefühlt noch viel lauter pochte.

Draco liebte ihn.

_Draco liebte ihn!_

Er hatte keinerlei Zweifel, dass er Draco ebenfalls liebte, das war Teil der unbequemen Wahrheit, die er so lange so tief in sich vergraben hatte, aus lauter Angst, dass sie ihn zerreißen würde. Draco liebte ihn und nun konnte er ihm sagen, dass er ihn auch liebte und... oh Merlin, was sollte er nur sagen, was sollte er tun, was wenn...

"Er ist nicht zu Hause!"

Harry stoppte sein Trommelfeuer gegen die Tür, wirbelte herum und sah eine alte Dame, die ihren Kopf aus der gegenüberliegenden Wohnungstür streckte.

"Wie bitte?", fragte Harry, dem bewusst war, dass sein Gesichtsveränderungszauber aufgehört hatte zu wirken, aber die alte Dame schien es nicht zu kümmern.

"Er ist immer noch auf der Arbeit, er arbeitet jeden Tag bis spät in die Nacht, der arme Junge", sagte sie und schüttelte ihren Kopf.

"Oh", schnaufte Harry, schwer atmend – er hatte gar nicht gemerkt, wie sehr er außer Puste war.

"Oh, okay, danke... Haben Sie eine Ahnung, wann er nach Hause kommt?"

Sie schüttelte wieder ihren Kopf. "Tut mir leid, Schätzchen", antwortete sie, "ich fürchte, er hat nicht viel, wofür es sich lohnt, nach Hause zu kommen."

Harry schluckte hart, weigerte sich aber, sich von seinen Schuldgefühlen überwältigen zu lassen. "Ich danke Ihnen", wiederholte er und die alte Dame nickte ihm zu, bevor sie ihre Tür wieder schloss.

Was sollte er tun... warten? Er wollte eigentlich nicht warten, er hatte Draco schon viel zu lange warten lassen. Die Dame sagte, er sei auf Arbeit, richtig? Das hieße dann Torquay, oder? Harry wühlte sich durch seine Erinnerungen. Hatte da nicht vorhin schon etwas bei ihm geklingelt, als Draco den Ort in seinen Briefen erwähnte? Jetzt, wo er sich konzentrierte, war er sich ziemlich sicher, dass er während seines Auroren-Trainings eine Tour durch das Devonshire Institut gemacht hatte. Er war sich sogar einigermaßen sicher, dass er sich daran erinnern konnte, wie das Gebäude aussah und theoretisch war das ausreichend für ihn zu versuchen, dorthin zu apparieren.

Es war ein Risiko, ohne genaue Ortskenntnis zu apparieren, aber Harry hatte keine Zeit hier herumzuhängen und alles zu überprüfen, er musste _jetzt_ dort sein. Er hätte vor drei Stunden dort sein sollen, in genau dem Moment, als er wieder englischen Boden betreten hatte! Er war ein Idiot gewesen, und er beabsichtigte voll und ganz, dem so schnell wie möglich Abhilfe zu schaffen.

Er nickte ein letztes schweigendes Dankeschön in Richtung der Tür der alten Dame und drehte sich auf der Stelle, bevor er verschwand.

Als er in gelblichem Laternenlicht wieder auftauchte, fiel ihm als erstes die Salzluft auf und gleich darauf das leise Geräusch von Wellen, die gegen ein Ufer schlugen. Einen Hoffnungsschimmer verspürend, wandte er sich um und als er das alte, blassrosa Gebäude vor sich erblickte, lachte er kurz vor lauter Erleichterung auf.

Das war der richtige Ort! Er sprang die Stufen zu der riesigen Fensterfront des Gebäudes hoch. Durch das Glas konnte er erkennen, dass am Empfang noch Licht brannte. Seine Hoffnung stieg, dass Draco noch hier sein könnte, so, wie seine Nachbarin es vermutet hatte. Nachdem er kräftig daran gerüttelt hatte, stellte er fest, dass die Tür verschlossen war, also trat er einen Schritt zurück und gerade als er sich fragte, ob er einen Alohomora-Zauber in der Öffentlichkeit riskieren konnte, erblickte er die Türklingel. Er schätzte, er könne genauso gut erst nachschauen, ob jemand öffnen würde, bevor er das Gesetz brach. Also drückte er seinen Finger fest gegen den Klingelknopf und wartete so geduldig, wie es ihm möglich war.

Nach ungefähr zwanzig Sekunden (von denen er geschworen hätte, dass sie mindestens zwanzig Minuten dauerten) kam ein Mädchen circa seines Alters um die Ecke gezockelt und signalisierte ihm winkend, dass sie ihn gehört hatte. Sie war etwas kleiner als er, hatte rotbraune Locken und Sommersprossen und sie lächelte, als sie einen Schlüssel von einem Haken an der Wand nahm, bevor sie herüber kam, um die Tür zu öffnen.

"Hi!", sagte sie freundlich. "Alles klar bei Ihnen?"

Harry war auf einmal nervös, er leckte sich über die Lippen. "Eigentlich habe ich mich gefragt, ob Draco hier..."

Weiter kam er nicht. Das Mädchen – 'Rachel', wie ihr Namensschild verriet – japste plötzlich und wich einen Schritt zurück. Ihre Hände flogen vor ihren Mund und Tränen traten in ihre Augen.

"Ähm...", sagte Harry perplex, "ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?"

Das Mädchen, Rachel, sagte kein Wort, sie starrte ihn einfach noch eine Weile an, bevor sie offensichtlich wieder zu Sinnen kam.

Auf einmal schoss ihre zitternde Hand hervor, sie ergriff Harrys Handgelenk und zog ihn hinter sich her, hinein in die Tiefen des Gebäudes. Ihr enthusiastisches Quietschen stand irgendwie im Gegensatz zu ihrem tränenüberströmten Gesicht.

Sie kümmerte sich nicht darum, die Eingangstür wieder abzuschließen, sie stürmte einfach los und zog Harry mit sich den Korridor entlang, bevor der auch nur den Hauch einer Chance hatte zu verstehen, was hier vor sich ging. Sie jagten durch Türen und noch mehr Korridore entlang und Harry hätte eine Erklärung gefordert, wenn er nicht eine klare Ahnung gehabt hätte, worauf sie zusteuerten oder besser gesagt: auf wen. Und so ließ er seiner Vorfreude freien Lauf, während sie beide rannten.

Schlussendlich brachen sie durch eine schwere hölzerne Doppeltür und kamen abrupt zum Stehen.

Sie waren in einem Zaubertranklabor, so viel war klar. Am anderen Ende des Raumes stand ungefähr ein halbes Dutzend Leute an einem Tisch um etwas versammelt, das wie ein Experiment aussah. Sie hielten Bierflaschen in ihren Händen und lachten. Sie waren alle in ihren Zwanzigern und Dreißigern, aber Harry sah keinen mehr von ihnen, sobald er den Schopf hellblonden Haares in der Mitte der Gruppe entdeckt hatte.

"Draco!", schrie Rachel durch den Raum, um dessen Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen, ihre Stimme brach, als die gesamte Gruppe sich zu ihr und Harry umdrehte und sie beide ansah, wie sie da ganz still standen, sich immer noch an den Händen haltend, während die Holztüren hinter ihnen sanft schwangen.

Nichts schien mehr in diesem Raum zu existieren, als Harrys Blick auf Dracos weit geöffnete silbergraue Augen traf, dem vor lauter Schock der Mund offen stand. Die Bierflasche, die sich eben noch in seiner Hand befunden hatte, entglitt seinen gefühllosen Fingern und zerschmetterte am Boden. Dracos Freunde schrien auf und sprangen zurück, doch er selbst schien es gar nicht zu bemerken. Schwache Hoffnung zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht, als sein Beharrungsvermögen bröckelte und Tränen in seine Augen stiegen. "Harry?", flüsterte er vollkommen ungläubig, während sich ein leises Lächeln auf seinen zitternden Lippen formte.

Harry bekam nur am Rande mit, wie alle anderen Leute im Raum aus Erkenntnis aufkeuchten; seine ganze Konzentration fokussierte sich einzig und allein auf diesen einen Mann vor ihm, dieser Mann, von dem er nicht mal zu hoffen gewagt hatte, dass er ihn je wiedersehen würde, der Mann, von dem er lange Zeit nicht glauben konnte, dass dieser ihn überhaupt jemals wiedersehen _wollte_ , nachdem Harry ihn so sitzengelassen hatte...

Er konnte die Tränen in seinen eigenen Augen spüren, als sie einander anstarrten. Draco war noch schöner als in seiner Erinnerung, sein Gesicht besaß diese prächtigen scharfkantigen Züge, im ergänzenden Gegensatz zu der seidigen Weichheit seiner Haare. Er hatte sie etwas kürzer schneiden lassen, so dass Harrys wilder Mopp erstmalig länger war und aus irgendeinem Grund brachte ihn dieser Gedanke zum Lächeln.

Er wollte, dass Draco anders war, er wollte, dass er sich weiterentwickelt hatte. Er musste wissen, ob diese neuen Gefühle – von denen Draco in seinen Briefen gesprochen hatte – echt waren, ob sie noch vorhanden waren, ob sie hier waren, hier in diesem Raum, in dem sie sich jetzt beide gegenüberstanden. Er konnte nicht derselbe Draco wie früher sein, denn er war nicht mehr derselbe Harry wie früher.

Früher waren sie Freunde gewesen und jetzt... jetzt?

"Ich habe deine Briefe gelesen", krächzte Harry mit belegter Stimme und fühlte eine Träne reinster Glückseligkeit seine Wange hinabgleiten.

Er war nicht sicher, wer sich von ihnen zuerst bewegte, aber unversehens waren sie beide nur noch zwei sehr verschwommene Schlieren, die aufeinander zurasten, bis sie mit der Gewalt eines Dampfzuges ineinander krachten.

Harry lachte und weinte gleichzeitig, als er sein Gesicht an Dracos Hals vergrub und ihn festhielt, so fest, als hinge sein Leben davon ab. Und auf gewisse Art war es ja auch so.

Er hatte mehr als genug Zeit verschwendet, also wich er ein kleines Stückchen zurück und ließ seine Hände in Dracos seidiges Haar gleiten, undeutlich gewahr der Begeisterung auf den Gesichtern von Dracos Freunden, als er ihn an sich heranzog, bis sich ihre Lippen in dem Kuss berührten, von dem Harry das Gefühl hatte, dass er eine wahre Ewigkeit auf ihn gewartet hatte. Er war zu lange fort gewesen; er hatte fast vergessen, wer er war. Aber hier, in Dracos Armen, hier war er zu Hause und hier fühlte er sich wieder ganz und gar vollständig, auf eine Art, von der er bisher nicht einmal gewusst hatte, dass es sie überhaupt gab.

Ihr Kuss intensivierte sich, ihre Zungen tasteten nacheinander, fanden sich, umgarnten sich, als alle anderen Leute im Raum gänzlich ungeniert jubelten und weinten und sich gegenseitig glücklich in die Arme fielen.

Schließlich musste Harry den Kuss unterbrechen und versuchen, wieder zu Atem zu kommen, seine Augen suchten das tränenüberströmte Gesicht des Mannes ab, von dem er bis zu genau diesem Moment nicht geglaubt hatte, dass er ihn jemals wiedersehen würde. "Ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte Harry, als sie sich in die Augen sahen und Draco klammerte sich an ihn, weinend vor überbordender Freude. "Und ich verspreche, dass ich dich _niemals_ wieder verlassen werde."

 

*** ENDE ***

 

**Author's Note:**

> Anmerkung: Die ITEV, die Internationale Todesser Vereinigung, heißt im Original IDEA - International Death Eaters Affiliation. Mir ist um's Verrecken keine adäquate Übersetzung eingefallen, die den Wortwitz beibehalten hätte... Ich scheitere immer an dem 'D' in 'Death'. Das traurige Los eines Übersetzers... (Jetzt weiß ich, wie ZAG und UTZ und B.Elfe.R, blablabla, entstanden sind... *seufz*)  
> Wenn also einem geschätzten Leser eine bessere Übersetzung einfällt - lasst es mich wissen!  
> Ich würde mich freuen :)


End file.
